


Парень в гавайской рубашке

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Пьяный Манель — тот чувак, который понятия не имеет что такое личное пространство. Он будет виснуть на тебе столько, сколько захочет.





	Парень в гавайской рубашке

В Израиле была хорошая погода, можно даже сказать, что отличная. Когда самолёт с участником из Австрии зашёл на посадку ранним утром, было совсем не холодно, и в воздухе уже витал морской аромат со смесью тёплого, лучистого солнца. Настроение парня также было весьма приподнятым, ведь он не понаслышке знал, что любимой частью Евровидения у большинства из участников являлись именно так называемые «пре-пати». Это вечеринки, на которых собирались участники конкурса и, говоря простым языком, тусили вместе. Одна из таких тусовок проходила уже не первый год в солнечном Израиле.

С лица Натана не сходила улыбка, когда он, сходя по трапу, видел встречающую конкурсантов делегацию. На плече парня свисал вместительный рюкзак, а глаза его радостно приветствовали новых людей.

Поездка в автобусе, новые места и лица — всё это смешалось в одну большую кучу приятных воспоминаний за первый проведённый в новой стране день. Шум вокруг, встречающие приветливыми улыбками фанаты и не менее приветливые и улыбающиеся участники — всё это оставляло хорошее впечатление о конкурсе. И, нужно признать, весьма подбадривало Трента.

 

* * *

 

— Подержи мою шляпу, — с испанским акцентом быстро произносит близстоящий парень, а затем кидает в сторону Натана головной убор.

Город, название которого было так трудно выговорить иностранцам, уже давно окунулся в ночную мглу. Лишь большая блямба на небе, имя которой Луна, освещала немного поддавшим певцам путь. Выступления перед публикой прошли на славу, затем все отлично провели время в каком-то элитном баре и хорошенько поболтали, так что достаточно общительный Трент мог уверенно сказать, что перезнакомился со всеми присутствующими конкурсантами уже по нескольку раз, если не больше.

— Эй, чувак, куда полез-то? — еле успев словить доверенную ему вещь, непонимающе спросил Натан.

Манель, которому был адресован вопрос, лишь ухмыльнулся и продолжил нелегально карабкаться по каменной стене, ограждающей пляжную зону. Сейчас нависала поздняя ночь, так что вход был либо закрыт, либо ребята его попросту в полутьме не смогли заметить.

— Нас посадят, — смеялся мужчина, крутя в руках шляпу и наблюдая за тем, как его друг уже забрался наверх и планирует прыжок на ту сторону.

Этот забавный парень определённо нравился Натану. Песня его была хоть и проста, однако конкурсная композиция самого Трента также не блистала изощрениями и могла похвастаться лишь душевностью мелодии и теплотой. А что ещё от песен нужно, верно?

— Если упадёшь и переломаешь ноги, я украду твою шляпу и сбегу, — предупредил певец из Австрии, с задором смотря на обернувшегося к нему Манеля.

— Не умничай, — буркнул тот, а затем, упираясь на руки, с грохотом приземлился на песок.

Ещё немного постояв в ожидании и недоверчиво покосившись на каменную ограду, Натан решил поинтересоваться:

— Ты там живой?

На той стороне пляжа послышалось мычание, а затем что-то на испанском. Судя по интонации, это что-то было очень злое и, вероятнее всего, матное. Парень с той стороны поднялся на ноги и, отряхнувшись, скомандовал новоиспечённому другу перекинуть его шляпу к нему.

— Так, теперь тащи свою задницу сюда, — крикнул испанец, гордо надевая любимый головной убор на светлые волнистые волосы.

Мужчина с рюкзаком не плече ещё немного постоял и поспрашивал сам себя «А не расшибётся ли он?», но затем, вспомнив в каком состоянии его приятель умудрился не убиться, уверенно полез на каменную стену. Благо, выступы помогли в этом деле.

Когда Трент приземлился на песок, он, во-первых, облегчённо вздохнул, а во-вторых, увидел невероятно красивую картину. Та самая блямба на небе, щедро разливая своё серебро по глади тёмного моря, освещала весь пляж. Она казалась настолько большой и яркой, что даже сердцебиение Натана на долю секунды остановилось, поражаясь масштабности представившейся перед ним красоты. Небольшие подобия волн едва ли бесшумно омывали пляж.

— Стой смирно! — скомандовал Наварро, расстегивая рюкзак своего друга, свисающий с его плеча. — Ты что, взял лишь одну бутылку виски? — Обижено застонал он.

В ответ Тренту оставалось только пожать плечами, ведь он не думал, что они продолжат вечеринку. Это был лишь запас на утро, не более. Да и вообще, австриец не планировал ни на какой пляж сбегать посреди ночи, спонтанно всё как-то вышло.

Манель разочарованно покачал головой, однако бутылку достал и, ковыляя из стороны в сторону, пошёл к самому приливу волн. Сев на влажный, омываемый прохладной водой песок, певец из Испании устремил полный вдохновения взгляд на серебристую гладь, располагаясь к приятелю спиной.

— Красиво, — вдохнул свежий морской воздух австриец, присаживаясь рядом и попутно уже успев скинуть где-то на берегу свои сланцы и рюкзак.

— Ещё бы, — с улыбкой подтвердил Наварро, незамысловатым движением откручивая пробку и делая глоток. Его гавайская футболка подходила как нельзя кстати к данной ситуации — вдруг промелькнуло в голове у Трента.

Достаточно тихо здесь, в Израиле. Кто бы мог предположить, что сложись судьба хоть капельку иначе, пропустил бы мужчина всей этой атмосферы. Хотя в голове плавал туман, сердце точно знало, что хозяину тела спокойно и хорошо.

— Холодновато тут, — спохватился вдруг Натан, заметив немного поёжившегося Манеля. Ну конечно, это конкурсант из Австрии был способен покорять снежные вершины гор и с детства был приучен к прохладе. Как только взгляд падает на Наварро, сразу же складывается ощущение, что тот всю жизнь провёл на тропических островах и ежедневно завтракал молоком из кокосов.

— Люблю это место, — не в тему пьяным голосом произнёс светловолосый парень.

Трент удивлённо приподнял бровь, усиленно сдерживая порывы снять с себя собственную кофту и хотя бы немного укрыть этого тропического мальчика от прохладного бриза.

— Так ты же здесь впервые, — возражает он Манелю, на что тот лишь кидает небрежную полуулыбку.

И всё же невооружённым взглядом можно понять, что глаза испанца с большой любовью наблюдали за морем, с большой преданностью. Это не может не радовать и удивлять. Это не может не завораживать Натана. Прямо как при Луне его сердце замирает, потухает на долю секунды при виде серо-бирюзовых глаз. Пусть они и были замыты алкоголем, искренний восторг в радужке чётко выделялся.

Пробубнив что-то тихо на своём родном языке, Манель заулыбался. И эта улыбка тоже была достойна небольшого сердечного приступа. Заметив недоумение в глазах Трента, Манель пояснил:

— Пялишься ты на меня много, говорю.

Австриец не стал смущаться, а просто рассмеялся. За всего лишь какой-то один день они смогли наладить такую связь, что чувствовать себя некомфортно друг с другом уже попросту не могли. Причин на это было три: либо кто-то из них дофига социальный и общительный, либо это всё алкоголь виноват, либо они просто два придурка ненормальных, вот и нашли общий язык. Скорее всего, всё и сразу.

— Знаешь, тебе бы понравилось в моём районе жить, — облокотившись о плечо собеседника и продолжая потягивать виски, рассуждал испанец. — Тепло, солнце, море, сёрфинг…

— Вообще-то сёрфить я не умею, — остановил его Натан.

Парень поднял удивлённый взгляд на представителя Австрии, а затем отмахнулся рукой, говоря мол «научу». Тем временем на часах уже было запредельное время и что-то подсказывало певцам, что завтра — а точнее уже сегодня — они точно отхватят от кого-нибудь люлей. Ибо напиться, убежать в неизвестном направлении и прийти под утро в отель, при этом находясь в чужой стране — это ещё постараться надо. Да и опасался Трент, что придут они полностью испачканные в морском песке, что не улучшит ситуации.

Вдруг Манель, отстранившись от бутыли, обнимает за плечи задумавшегося мужчину. Тот сначала только усмехается тому, что его приятель на сегодня точно перебрал, а затем понимает, что знакомый чуть ли не лицом утыкается в его шею.

— Чувак, ты уснул там?

В ответ слова на неизвестном языке и усталое мычание.

— Да ладно, сейчас перелезем обратно и в отель потопаем, — аккуратно снимая шляпу с парня и вынимая из его рук бутылку виски, подбадривающее произносит австриец.

Тишина. Мужчина замечает проворно пробравшиеся на кончики волос Манеля крупинки песка. И почему к нему всё морское цепляется? Непонятно. Пытаясь смахнуть ладонью хоть немного песчаных оков с Наварро, Натан чувствует как тот начинает улыбается в его шею. И вот это достойно уже не просто небольшого инсульта, а сотни, нет, тысячи огромнейших остановок сердца. Миллиарды мурашек проходят по коже Трента, заставляя приятную, тёплую дрожь распространиться по телу.

— Хэй… — не успел было произнести мужчина, как Манель коснулся губами его шеи, а затем и щеки, усиливая объятия.

«Этот парень в гавайской рубашке совершенно не имеет никакого понятия об уважении к личному пространству?» — проскальзывает в голове у представителя Австрии, пока приятель продолжает прислоняться губами к его щетине. Манель ещё что-то долго и неразборчиво бубнит на испанском и, хотя отвечающий на объятия мужчина ни черта не понимает, улыбка не сходит с его лица.


End file.
